


Raven vents his frustrations by riding Lucius really hard

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, angsty sex, cliches, dont worry its one hundred percent consensual, ravens just really angsty and emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven vents his frustrations by riding Lucius really hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscousdessert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscousdessert).



> Originally wrote this for an acquaintance on tumblr, but then @tattedmariposa convinced me to clean it up (with her help) and post it here. What I'm saying is, blame her if you don't like this ;p

Raven slammed his fist against the rough bark of the tree, hissing from the pain as he immediately regretted his impulse. _It wasn’t fair. None of it was_. Revenge was all he had, all that kept him going. But now, after he’d sworn to abandon his quest for the sake of his partner? What else was there? What point was there in anything?

It was him, of course. _Useless maggot_. He could do nothing but watch as his family killed themselves, as his sister was taken and almost lost forever, and now, he couldn’t even set things right by spilling the blood of those he’d thought responsible.

He found himself at his tent, unsure and uncaring of when he’d arrived. But he knew what he was here for. There was one thing he knew would quench the smoldering embers that charred his insides.

“Lord Raymond? What’s the matter?” Lucius asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice at the mercenary’s obviously distraught state as he entered. He wondered if he’d been injured in the last battle, or if his hurt was an internal one no salve could repair.

Raven winced slightly, as if pained by the use of his old name. “I-,” he breathed, an edge to his voice that the priest hadn’t heard in a long time. “I need you to fuck me.”

Lucius froze for a moment, rolling the sentence over in his mind. This was the first time he could remember Raven making such a request, as he typically preferred to be the one to initiate things. His choice of words was unusual as well; as rough and on-edge as he could be outside the bedroom, he was never anything but gentle and patient with Lucius, making love to his partner, rather than begging him to take him roughly like this, without so much as a greeting.

He knew there had to be an important reason for this request, and he’d be lying if he said the idea hadn’t crossed his mind before. “Anything for you, my love,” he answered, and with a satisfied hum, the mercenary immediately began to strip.

Lucius didn’t take long to undress, preferring to only wear a light robe during the evenings and other quiet times, so he used the moment afforded to him to rummage through their bag. He found the vial quickly, before laying back on their bedroll in preparation.

“Wait,” Raven. “Let me.” He took the container from Lucius, drizzling the slightly warm liquid into his palm before taking hold of the priest’s soft length, working him to hardness as he smeared the liquid around his shaft. His fingers were rough, calloused from his work with a blade, but the way he touched Lucius betrayed no anger or resentment towards him. Instead, Raven channeled that hostility towards himself, withdrawing further into his mind between moments like this.

Raven finally pulled off his pants, followed by his smallclothes, before pouring the remaining contents of the vial into his hand impatiently. He straddled Lucius, bracing himself against the priest’s shoulder with his free hand his the other sloppily applied the lubricant. He asked if he was ready, and the priest nodded to the affirmative.

Raven sank down onto Lucius’s shaft, a small hiss escaping his clenched teeth. He hadn’t stretched, stupidly thinking he was ready to dive into this without preparation.

_Foolhardy as always._

But it didn’t matter any longer. He knew that the worst of the pain had passed, as he shifted subtly to help accommodate the sudden intrusion. Besides, he deserved to suffer. It would be his redemption, his salvation.

And with that, he began to ride in earnest.

Raven’s hands rested on Lucius’s flanks, his nails digging light crescents into the priest’s skin as he rode him. Every painful stretch, every sore whimper, every thrust against that spot inside him that sent sparks sizzling through his core brought him a hair’s breadth closer to the light, to being free again. And yet, it always remained just out of reach, mocking him.

The frustration channeled itself into his loins, and he found himself going harder, faster, forgoing his own pleasure entirely in hopes of feeling something, anything again.

Lucius’s eyes shut, moaning softly under Raven’s onslaught. Even with his own hips rising to meet Raven’s, it was clear who was setting the pace, and all Lucius could do was hope the fucking he provided would be enough to satiate him.

“Lucius,” Raven’s voice wavered, sweat running down his flushed cheeks. 

“Yes, Lord Raymond?” he panted, voice barely a whisper. He silently cursed himself for using the name Raven claimed to hate, yet if it upset him, he showed no sign of it.

“Take my hand,” Raven managed to grunt with some difficulty. He reached forward, wobbling on unsteady knees now that he had nothing else to support him. 

Lucius opened his eyes, and found his gaze immediately meeting Raven’s. There was something in his eyes Lucius hadn’t seen before.

_Helplessness._

In that moment, Lucius understood. This was his atonement, the release for the anger and hatred constantly bubbling up within him. And Lucius was the only one who could relieve him.

He immediately reached out to meet Raven, entwining their fingers as the mercenary breathed a sigh of what sounded suspiciously like relief. It was such an unusual position to be caught in, but he found his cares dropping away, leaving only a raw, honest core exposed to his lover and no one else.

With another rise of his hips, he sheathed Lucius fully within himself with a grunt, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut as his release surged forth, landing in thin ropes on the priest’s milky abdomen. The involuntary clenches and spasms around his length brought Lucius to the brink as well, and with a gasp, he filled Raven with his own essence, clutching his hands until his knuckles went white, as if they were his only raft in the flood of ecstasy that poured through him.

The moment passed all too quickly, as Raven unlaced their fingers, breathing settling back to its normal rate, as a sudden weakness overcame him. He slumped forward with a pant, collapsing against Lucius’s sweat-slicked torso, burying his face in his lover’s chest as he silently muttered a prayer to no one in particular.

“Rough day?” Lucius cooed, gently stroking his lord’s fiery mane, sweat and tears running down his flushed face.

“You could say that,” Raven murmured, choking back a sob as his arms circled around to his lover’s back, and he let himself melt into Lucius’s embrace. For a moment, the cold anger that encased his heart thawed, just the tiniest bit.

 _This_ was what he’d live for.

**Author's Note:**

> le


End file.
